Black Gold & Red
by The KC Crowe
Summary: Derek, Lydia, and Allison have been chosen for a better life, this life would bring those who chose to accept this; riches and protection. Terrance Park would become their new home, having little say in the matter. They would be allowed three other residents allowed to live in their homes and things aren't going to be as easy as they seem.


**Prologue  
**_The Chosen Ones_**  
**

The two girls were being lead down the hallway by three large men in black suits, unsure of why they were being called to the office. Their footsteps filled the echoing hallway in a deafening way to them both. Lydia looked at the man to her left with suspicion and looked over at the uneasy Allison. She could tell her friend wanted to do something about having these men right on top of them, but they couldn't do anything. All they could do was keep taking steps forward in curiosity as to what awaited them in the office.

Upon their arrival another man in a black suit stood at the door with his hands behind his back and his posture completely perfect. He looked like a black stick glued to the floor. The only time he moved was to open the door for them to enter the main office entrance. Then the other three men took their positions; one next to the man holding the door open and the two others on the opposite side, creating a sort of small walkway of men. This made the girls a little more watchful of them and someone called them into the office.

They slowly stepped inside and Lydia was the first to finally speak. "What the hell is going on?" she demanded, a slight undertone of panic in her voice.

The door closed behind them and a man in a grey suit stood up from the seats to their left and gave them a warm smile. "My name is Victor Barns," he said holding out his hand for them to shake.

Allison shook his hand slowly and raised her brow at him, letting her hand fall by her side without a word. On the inside she was screaming, questions flying around her head as to why this man was here. "I'm here to make some of your dreams come true," he told them and held his hand out to Lydia who refused to shake it. He cleared his throat awkwardly as she turned her nose away from it and crossed her arms. "I've signed you girls out with permission from both of your parents and I will be taking you two with me to meet with our other client. There you will be given a choice whether or not you'd like to continue on this journey. And trust me, it'd be wise to just say yes now."

The two friends looked at each other and Lydia gave a small shrug. "I don't see the harm in it if we have the choice."

"Are you kidding me, Lydia?" Allison almost snapped. "I'm not going with this man anywhere, no matter how many dreams he says he can grant me."

Victor's smile faded to something rather serious as Allison's eyes burned into his. "Let's step outside, shall we?"

Lydia's eyes rolled in her head and she said to Allison, "What's the harm in seeing what he wants?"

"A lot of things," Allison stated simply and followed the man outside the office into the hallway, Lydia trailing behind her.

They watched as the guards moved around the man to stand behind him in an equal pattern. "You two seem like really nice girls," he began and licked his lips, "And I really don't want anything happening to you two." He checked the hallway to make sure no one was within earshot. "But I don't think you understand. You two don't have a choice in the matter of coming with me or not. There will be a choice when we get to meet with the other client. Before that there is no choice. The limo is out front, gather your things."

After those words Allison and Lydia definitely didn't want to go with this man, but they also didn't want to find out what would happen to them if they didn't go. One of the guards was sent with them as they went to their lockers while the rest went with Mr. Victor Barns to the limo that was said to be in the front.

Allison unpacked her locker and stuffed the things she needed into her bag while Lydia did the same. When they had packed all of their things they followed behind the guard to the limo they were told about. "I really don't like this," Allison muttered.

The guard opened every door for them and held them open as they walked through the school, pretending not to hear Lydia and Allison discussing how much they didn't like the feel of this. Once they got to the limo that was the last door he had to hold open for them and they climbed in to ride with the five men to pick up Victor's third "client".

Derek sat in his house on his stairs with his hands clasped together, thinking about what he was going to do with his new pack. Someone would come running to his house soon and searching up and down for the missing children, so he would have to hide them and himself very soon. A knock on his door made him jump, causing him to stand up immediately. Isaac tried to answer the door and he held out his hand and told him to stop. Derek walked over to the window and pushed on Isaac's chest lightly in indication for him to go somewhere else.

Strangely, there was a limo parked out in front of his house and there were men in suits walking up to his door. Surely it wasn't FBI or any sort of cops that he knew of, because if they were they'd be in a little less than a limo.

He saw the one in the grey suit talking to the men as they approached and he focused in on what they were saying. "This one isn't going to come as willingly as the girls. You're probably going to have to use some force if I can't persuade him."

At that Derek left the window and stood at the edge of the stairs in preparation for a battle. A low growl formed in his throat as they banged on his door. "Derek Hale. My name is Victor Barns. I'm here to offer you something you'd never be able to achieve. How would you like protection for yourself?"

"Go away!" Derek shouted at the man, claws growing from his fingernails and his eyes turning red.

"How would you like protection for the children you stole?"

Those words hit him hard and he let out a loud roar at them. It was silent for only a moment when the four men in suits broke into the house. Derek charged after them and scratched one along his cheek, but the wound seemed to heal up and he stared at the man in shock. A fist flew into his nose and he was almost knocked off his feet. It wasn't until the tazer made contact with his ribs did he fall to the ground.

Isaac saw all of this and started after the men himself, but one of the quickly subdued him with a simple punch to the side of his face. He was able to lift himself up enough to watch them from the floor as they took his alpha away from him. He wasn't sure what these creatures were but they definitely weren't going down with the strength he had. They took Derek down in two simple moves, there was no way he was going to get even a single blow like Derek had done. All he could do was watch now.

The men stuffed the unconscious Derek into the limo beside Allison and Lydia. "Why isn't he awake?" Lydia asked suspiciously.

"I told you none of you had a choice to come with me," Victor said and crossed his legs. Lydia and Allison moved closer to each other and further away from the men. Now they had even more reason to not trust these people. "Now that you're all here," he continued on, "I'd like to propose a deal." He looked over at Derek unamused and ordered his henchmen to wake him up.

With a splash of cold water Derek woke up with a jolt. "Where am I?" he shouted.

"Drive please," Victor told the driver with a tired sigh. "And will one of you please calm him down?" One of the guards moved to Derek's right and another sat on his left. When he tried to claw his way through them they took his hands and held onto them tightly. "Thank you. Now…back to business. This is where all three of you have a choice in the matter of what happens next." Derek fumed at the man and he looked back unafraid, then he looked at the girls with a look of intent. "I'm here to offer the three of you protection."

"We don't need protection," Derek barked at the man.

"You're the last person who needs to say you don't need protection," Victor stated, "As I was saying. The three of you will have the choice to live in the prized homes that have been built for each of you specifically. There you will be allowed three other residents to live in your homes with you. You can simply take my offer and live in a gated community away from the dangers of the world that surround us, or you can refuse. If you choose to refuse…well then let's say things aren't going to end well for you or your families."

Derek, Lydia, and Allison all looked at each other and Lydia and Allison began to discuss what they should do.

"Maybe I didn't say this clear enough. You will take the homes or you will die along with everyone you love."

The answer was simple, only a fool would refuse to take the deal. They looked at each other and Allison and Lydia nodded toward Derek. "Alright," Derek answered for all of them, looking at the other man, "We'll take your deal."

***A/N: Later in the story there will be sexual content and violent actions, so this is only rated M because that's the fanfiction max. But in reality it is rated MA, or at least it will be. There's a whole lot more to the story and this isn't based on any certain season(s), it's just me taking the characters and putting them into the crazy, dark, suspenseful scenario.***


End file.
